


Zombies Will Never Keep Us Apart – Calum Hood AU

by Isabellee5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Zombie Fighter!5SOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellee5SOS/pseuds/Isabellee5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade-Anne and Calum meet during the zombie apocalypse. Jade-Anne needs a place to stay, Calum offers her to stay with him and his friends permanently as long as she helps him bring supplies back from their old base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Will Never Keep Us Apart – Calum Hood AU

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if there are any errors. 
> 
> \- Izzy xx

**Calum’s POV**

It’s been 6 months since the apocalypse started, me and my band if you can call us that anymore, have found an old army bunker and crashing at it. Since the epidemic hit the world, we kept making music for a while until 90% of the human population turned into zombies and ‘Meet and Greets’ were literally just 5 people who fought their way through the zombie hoards to get to our base, just to meet us. They boys elected me this week to go to our old base, all the way across town to get the rest of the survival equipment. And from what I’ve heard from the boys isn’t easy, you also have to make sure you bring your lethal weapon of killing to make sure you’re not killed. “Hey boys, I’m leaving now!” I shout to them, as we were in different rooms. “Make sure not to get killed, stay alive and you’ll survive.” Ashton shouts to me.

As soon as I got out of the bunker, there were zombies like 6 meters away from me. I got out my rifle and aimed and shot most of the zombies I could see. From where I was, it seemed pretty safe, for now. I bet you’re all wondering, “Hey, where is his family, shouldn’t he be with them?”  You see the thing is when the apocalypse broke out and started infecting everyone; the boys and I were in the recording studio (our old base) when our vocal coach told us to look at the latest news headline on TV.

***FLASHBACK***

_“I'm Kelly Summers and you’re watching Channel 6 live news, Breaking News! Just in, while scientists were working on what they thought was the cure for the most deadly disease out there, turns it was the complete opposite and that it made all your needed organs to sustain life badly infected.  Scientists are gravely sorry for the loss of family members lost in this testing. But this isn't any ordinary scientific mishap, while the scientists came up with a cure for what they created, they injected it into the diseased patients, but it didn't cure them. It turned them into real life zombies, like in the movies or in your comic books. So it has been officially declared, by scientists and other officials that this is indeed a zombie apocalypse. The outbreak started in Australia, then spread to Asia, Europe and Africa and is now on its way to America and England. Stay inside, unless you’re fully prepared for what is happening. I've been Kelly Summers and you’re watching Channel 6 live news.”_

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

And from what I had heard on the news before it got taken over by zombies is that 99% of Australians were either dead or zombies. So my family could either be dead, zombies or that 1% that’s still alive, I’m not giving up though. I’m halfway across town when I see a large horde of zombies attacking some girl, who’s trying to defend herself from them with a blunt kitchen knife. So I strategically shoot them all, making sure not to hit her, and I run up to the girl to see if she's ok.

“Hey, what’s up, are you ok?” I calmly said. “Well apart from the fact that I nearly got eaten to death by zombies, nothing much.” She replied back at me with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “Hah, a sense of humour, I like that in a girl. So what’s your name?” I asked. “It’s Jade-Anne, I know what you’re thinking, No-one has hyphenated names any more that's just weird.” Jade-Anne said back to me. “No it’s actually quite unique and pretty. By the way, I’m Calum, the one who killed all of the zombies for you.” I reply obviously. “Nice to meet you Calum and thank you.  So why are you outside, it’s pretty dangerous.” Jade replied. “I should say the same thing to you, Jade. Can I call you that? But the reason is that my mates said that this week I have to fetch our survival supplies from our other base, all the way across town. Are you by yourself because, I don’t think the boys will mind having a girl around? I’m sorry I’m asking too many questions” I say finishing probably the longest sentence I’ve ever said. “No, don’t worry, it’s fine. To answer all of your questions, you can call me Jade that’s fine, yes I am all alone; all my friends got turned into zombies while we were getting supplies.” Jade casually replies. “Well I bet you if you help me, get supplies back to my base it could become our base?” I say cheekily. “Sure why not?” Jade replies agreeing.

It’s been at least an hour and half but we’re finally there, we’ve also had to fight probably over 100 zombies on our way here and we’ll probably have to do that again, on our way back. “Hey what things are we taking?” Jade inquires. “Just food that could last 5 people for a week, more ammo for guns, more weapons and just other things that you think we’d need. Don’t forget to put them in your backpack.” I reply with.

We are halfway home when Jade trips and nearly gets killed again, and I slice the zombies to shreds with my machete and finish them off with my rifle. “You nearly got killed again; imagine if I didn’t help you earlier you could have been one of those zombies I just killed.” I say emotionally. “I don’t even know what I’d do.” She replies with.

We are finally home and Jade and I put all of the supplies on the table, and I shout out, “Boys, I’m back!” They come running in through the room, and stop obviously startled at the sight of Jade. “Who’s this? Did she help you?” Michael questions me. “This is my...." I look over at Jade-Anne and to see if I she agrees on what I'm about to say, she nods back. "Well, who is she?!" Michael questions with annoyance in his tone."Oh yeah , guys this is my girlfriend, her name is Jade-Anne, but she prefers Jade, and technically I helped her from two zombie hordes and before you say anything, she did help me bring back more supplies than I could've brought back myself and I thought she could stay with us since her friends got eaten by zombies and I know how hard it is to survive alone.” I say trying to convince the boys. “I guess so.” The boys reply with. They go back to what they were doing and I say to Jade-Anne, “No matter what happens zombies will never keep us apart, I will do my best to protect you, I will never let you leave my sight.” I say to her while we cuddle on our small mattress.


End file.
